tv_stations_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Newest Yogi Bear Show
Yogi's Laugh-O-Rama (formerly known as The Newest Yogi Bear Show for its first and second season) Plot Segments * Yogi Bear * Ranger Smith * Huckleberry Hound * Snagglepuss * Yakky Doodle (introduced in season 2) * Quick Draw McGraw * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Hokey Wolf * Touché Turtle (introduced in season 2) * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har (introduced in season 2) * Peter Potamus (introduced in season 2) * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (introduced in season 2) * Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (introduced in season 2) * Magilla Gorilla * Wally Gator * Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse * Snooper and Blabber (introduced in season 2) * Top Cat * Atom Ant * Secret Squirrel * Squiddly Diddly * Precious Pupp * The Hillbilly Bears * Winsome Witch * Monster Tails * Fender Bender 500 Episodes Main Article: The Newest Yogi Bear Show/List of Episodes Cast * Jeff Bergman as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Droopy, Dr. Veenie, Klunk, Hokey Wolf, Dum Dum, Droop-a-Long * Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, Ricochet Rabbit, Top Cat, Squiddly Diddly, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Bella (season 1&2), Polly (season 1&2) * Kath Soucie as Cindy Bear, Hazel the Telephone Gal * Corey Burton as Ranger Smith, Chooper * Tara Strong as Rachel Johnson, Floral Rugg, Shelly * Rob Paulsen as Baba Looey, Snooper * Scott Menville as Augie Doggie * Fred Tatasciore as Malcolm Milkem * Jeff Bennett as Touché Turtle and Benny the Ball * Matthew Mercer as Mr. Jinks, Fancy-Fancy, Big Fats Dynamo * Khary Payton as Magilla Gorilla * Billy West as Mr. Pebbles, Atom Ant, Mr. Muto, Precious Pupp, Pixie, So-So, Muttley, Captain Dash (season 1&2) * Patton Oswalt as Blabber * Amy Palant as Lacey Mousefine-Mouse, Granny Sweet * Troy Baker as The Crimson Beetle * Eric Bauza as Brain, Choo-Choo, Shag Rugg, Davey Bones (season 1&2), Dixie, Hardy Har Har, Mushmouse * Benjamin Duskin as Spook * Bill Lobley as Officer Charlie Dibble * Danny Trejo as Griswald * Teresa Ganzel as Kitty Glitter * Melissa Disney as Trixie * Rob Schneider as Lou Strickland * Jim Cummings as Ferocious Flea, Professor Von Gimmick, Morocco Mole, Goldflipper, Dick Dastardly (season 2), Tiny (season 1&2) * John O'Hurley as Muscles * Jess Harnell as Secret Squirrel * Kevin Michael Richardson as The Chief * Kimmy Robertson as Penny * Peter Cullen as Paw Rugg * Tress MacNeille as Maw Rugg * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Winsome Witch, Jennifer Silverfur-Snooper * Frank Welker as Lucky the Cat, Dragon (season 1&2), Frankenmutt, Mumfrey, Jabberjaw, Peter Potamus * Neil Ross as Axel * Charlie Adler as Igor Jr., Catula * Tim Curry as Ronald Chump and Lord Alfred Mousefine * Pat Musick as Elsa, Angel * Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle * Maurice LaMarche as Harry Mutsnatcher, Fibber Fox * Christopher Judge (season 1&2) as Brick Crashman, Bluebeard, Punkin' Puss * Peter Woodward (season 1&2) as Dick Dastardly, Bone Daddy * Diedrich Bader as Bugsy (season 1&2), Peter Perfect, Lippy the Lion * Nicole Parker (season 1&2) as Penelope Pitstop * David Cowgill as Zilly Special Guest * George Lowe as Space Ghost * Carlos Alazraqui as Biff * Cree Summer as Bubbles * Barry Gordon as Clamhead Category:Kids' WB